Halloween Party at Terra Neon
by forinsyther
Summary: All the terras are invited to a party on Terra Neon. But dark ace and aerrow are in for a shock


Hi everyone! So yeah I have decided to write a fan fic for every holiday. Think of it as like a gift to my fans!  
>dark ace: Ha! Oh please you have fans thats a laugh me: quiet you! And how did you get out of your shackles!<p>I mean whaaaaat I don't chain dark ace up in my room ahahahahahah...ahem yeah anyway I hope you enjoy this little one shot<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own storm hawks, or halloween the witches do ^_^

Every Halloween on Atmos a special party is held at Terra Neon. Its a very strange tradition as every terra on the atmos is invited to spend the night in a sort of a truce, in which all rivalry, hatred and battles are forgotten for the one night. The rules of the party are as follows:

rule number 1:- anyone who attends must be in costume

rule number 2:- When at the party you must hide your face and identity in someway and only reveal it during the disco for the last dance.

rule number 3:- no fighting between enemy terras

-1 week before Halloween on the condor-

"Guys look it's here!" Piper ran onto the bridge, with Aerrow right behind her,  
>she had a gleeful smile and an excited glint in her eye.<p>

Stork was busy driving the condor. Junko was devouring a large sandwich he'd made. Finn was at the mercy of boredom and so was fiddling around with a piece of string.

They all stopped what they had been doing to draw their attention to Piper.

Thankful that finally something was happening for the first time today Finn jumped up and asked "Oh sweet!...whats here?"

"My flesh eating brain slug repellent is here!"

"Sorry Stork its not your repellent its our invitation to the annual Halloween party next week!" She may be the sensible one of the group,  
>but she did enjoy parties. Especially when they were'nt organised by Finn. She also seemed to be the only one excited about the party.<p>

"Oh yeah cause that will prevent us to leak brain fluid" Stork said with a look of dismay in his face.

Despite his earlier excitement for some hopefully good news, Finn had fallen into a deep pit of melancholy with Piper's awful announcement "You mean the party that all terras can attend? Oh man that party is lame! Nothing exciting ever happens and I never get to meet any hot babes cause no one can show their face"

"Oh grow up Finn! Parties aren't all about that you know! Besides the only reason you hate going is because of the time you flirted with that women who ended up being rave-

"OK Piper you really didn't need to bring that up" Finn's face now looked like he couldv'e won a dark ace look alike conest.

"Sorry Piper but I gotta agree with Finn, its not exactly the best of parties due to the fact we have to spend the night on the same terra as the cyclonians" Despite his words of discouragment Aerrow looked at Piper with a loving face, with hope that he wasn't offending her.

"But isn't that a good thing? I mean its the one time of year everyone can get together and enjoy each others company without the thought of war. Besides we can live by the rule 'ignorance is bliss' all night because no one knows who they are."

Junko took a chunk out of his sandwich and after swalloing he agreed "Yeah I guess so but don't you remember last time? They made it very clear who they were, cause they made a huge mess of the buffet table!"

Stork interupted "Yep Snipe hogged the whole table and devoured everything in sight,  
>we can only hope he got food poisoning"<p>

Then Finn added "And what he didn't eat Ravess used to put in her elastic band, which she then launched at people!"

Aerrow finished "Plus the dark ace spiked the punch with really strong alcohol!" Radar chirped in agreement with a look of a distaste.

Piper slugged her shoulders down, all her happiness had been washed away. She knew last year was bad, but she enjoyed the togetherness. It was fun to socialise with everyone.

To be honest she barely noticed the chaos the three talons had caused last year. She was too busy having a pretty good laugh with Cyclonis. Although she'd never tell Aerrow or the guys.  
>They had met up last year without realising and started talking. It hadn't taken them long to figure out who each other was, but they didn't mind. Piper had enjoyed the truce while it lasted and she decided Cyclonis did too.<p>

Realising the grief he and his team mates had caused the crystal mage, Aerrow took a deep breath and announced "Well it probably won't be too bad this year. I guess it wouldn't hurt for us all to go"

Aerrow barely noticed the arguementive and shocked glares in the boy's faces, he was too busy being embraced by Piper giving him a big hug. It made him happy to see her happy so he figured he'd endure what ever the Cyclonians were going to do to wreck this year's get together.

"Thanks so much Aerrow! Don't worry we'll have a great time I promise! Ooh we'd better go shopping for new costumes!" She was once again acting like a giddy school girl and he loved it.

"Stork set a corse for terra atmosia! We've got some shopping to do."

"We're doomed."

-One week before Halloween on terra Cyclonia-

Master Cyclonis had gathered up her three best talons: the Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe into her throne room with some important news that involved all three of them. Due to their master's exploding temper the three made haste to the room as soon as they heard.

The throne room was where the young queen spent most of her time working on new crystal contraptions. The decor of the room matched the terra itself: hope draining. It was gloomy and shadows over threw it.

The three adults stood before their master waiting for her to take notice of them. None of them had any idea what she was going to say but they had their own ideas as to what it could be. They all figured it would be some form of mission or vital duty that they had to complete above anything else.

Cyclonis had finally turned to face her loyal subjects. "I'm sure your'e all aware of what is happening in exactly one week?"

"We're going to ambush the Storm Hawks?"

"We're going to invade another terra?"

"Our new shipment of donuts is arriving?"

After hearing the terribly inaccurate answers, Cyclonis pulled a face of absolute annoyance. She really couldn't be bothered with Ravess and Snipe's incompetence today. How could they not even realise a famous holiday was coming up? You'd think the morons would be pleased they were going to get a day off. Of course she excused the Dark Ace's wrong answer. After all why would he recognise a holiday? He was far to busy being loyal to her and focusing on improving his skills.

"No. Were not doing any of those. It is infact the thirty first of October and therefore the atmosian Halloween party is once again taking place on Terra Neon. I have decided that like last year, us four will attend."

After Ravess' comments about how pointless it is. Snipe's annoying screaming about how he will spend the night taking all the free food, and Dark Ace's face twisting into discomfort from the thought of having to socialise again, Cyclonis continued.

"As I was saying, I am aware that we don't usually go to this gathering, but after we decided to finally go last year. I feel it to be a very beneficial trip. However this time, were going to do things a little differently. First of all we are going to join in with the party games this time. The more we socialise the better, because who knows maybe a drunken sky knight will spill out all of their squadren's secrets. Also Snipe, don't eat everything on the buffet table your'e not a bottomless pit and will therefore throw up again.  
>Ravess don't fling food at the other guests your'e a lady so have some pride for the love of God and Dark ace? As amusing as your little alcohol prank was last year I'm going to have to ask you to restrain your need to prank anyone at the party. Overall just behave yourselves! And make sure your costumes are good! Dismissed."<p>

She wasn't really bothered about getting secrets from drunken sky knights or anything like that. The main thing on her mind was hopefully being able to find Piper again. She hated to admit it but she enjoyed last year's party and looked forward to the next one with great anticipation. It was going to be nice getting to act like a regular teenager without having to worry about the judging eyes of her talons, or her enemies, or the Dark Ace.

The Dark Ace himself really wasn't looking forward to this stupid party. He hated last year and he knew he was going to hate this year. He had to admit he did enjoy watching the guests get stupid drunk from his little punch incident. And seeing Ravess dancing with what ended up being that annoying Storm Hawk was hilarious. But this time things were going to be worse! He couldn't pull any pranks and he was going to have to join in with childish games.

-The night of Halloween-

Halloween was finally here! Terra Neon had been decorated with a scary style and it was packed with people dressed up in costumes. The rides were still on of course and there was a little show people could go see every half an hour. Later on in one of the buildings the games were going to be held, and the dance was going to take place in the hall.

The storm hawks had arrived on their skimmers. Air crafts were'nt allowed as it might help give away who people were. Piper couldn't wait to have fun, the boys were partially excited.

Aerrow was dressed as mummy, and therefore the bandages covered up his face.

Finn decided to dress as a robot, a box shaped mask covered his head so no one would recognise him.

Junko decided to go as a zombie. To mask his identity he covered his face with scars and blood stains.

Piper had chosen to go as a witch. In order to hide her face she had clevely used a crystal which would create a black cloud around her facial features. Only her eyes could be seen.

Stork decided to go as a mind worm. Unfortunaly the shop didn't sell that particular costume so he just put a sheet over him. Resulting him looking more like a ghost than a mind worm.

After a while the Cyclonians had arrived on their skimmers too. Once they had landed they didn't exactly make haste to join the giant group of people that had populated the terra for the night.

Cyclonis had decided to go to the party as a witch, she was wearing a short midnight blue dress on.  
>With a jet black belt around her waist. Draped over her shoulders was a black cape that reached her knees.<br>It also had a hood which masked her forhead. The part of the cape that came around her neck was big enough to hide her mouth and nose. So only her violet eyes were showing.

Dark Ace had chosen to go as a vampire. He was wearing a long black coat than came down to his ankles, it also had a hood which shrouded most of his face in shadows. The only features you could see were his mouth and his crimson red eyes. The coat itself was only fastened from his neck down to his midrif. So the rest was just hanging down, which revealed his leather pants and black boots.

Ravess didn't want to hide all her body, she wanted to make a good impression on complete strangers so she came to the party as a sexy devil. She wore a short red leather skirt and a leather jacket that had long sleeves but showed off her stomach. She was wearing tall red high heels that came up to her knee. To hide who she was she merely placed an eye mask on and let her hair hang down.

Snipe dressed up to look like Frankenstein's monster. His T-shirt was a muddy brown that had tears in it, his pants were black with the same teared up style. His skin was coloured green, and his hair dyed black. His hair had also been flattened down onto his head. You couldn't really recognise his face as it was covered in detailed scars and wounds.

It had been two hours since both Cyclonians and Storm Hawks had arrived on the terra. Overall the Storm hawk's night was going great. They hadn't detected any Cyclonians making trouble, and theyd ridden on loads of rides. They were also pretty hyper from cotton candy over load. Unfortunatly Piper still hadn't found Cyclonis, not that she had any idea where to look. She wasn't even certain if the Cyclonians had came this year.

If Dark Ace had to summarise his night so far in five words he would probably say: an absolute pile of shit. He was so bored, this just wasn't his scene at all. He didn't like parties he found happy and hyper people really annoying, and he was becoming less tolerant by the minute. At least last year he could have fun thanks to the misfortune of others, but this year he wasn't allowed. However he had managed to cause a little bit of mischief in the theatre without anyone noticing. Cyclonis had dragged them all into the theater (hoping to catch Piper) to see one of the shows. The show itself, in his opinion, was dull the act was crap anyone couldv'e done it. He had to find a way to entertain himself, luckily for him he saw an oppurtunity. He couldn't tell who they were but their hairstyle's were long dread locks that came just passed their shoulders. So Dark ace spent the rest of the show quietly tying their hair together in a knot so when they got up it was impossible for them to seperate from each other. Watching them leave the theatre in a hair pulling struggle made him snigger to himself, hopefully his night would improve. And if not he would just have to spend the remainder of the night mocking Ravess' slutty outfit.

It was the time of night for everyone to get together and play some party games. Gathered in the room were all of the storm hawks, the cyclonians, dove from the rebel ducks and some random people who wanted to play.

Unfortunately due to a delay in time thanks to a little crystal malfunction that occured earlier on. The host of the party games couldn't start the activities till later on, in which there was only time for one game. Everyone took a vote and the majority of votes resulted in the game 'seven minutes in heaven'  
>to be played before the dance.<p>

All the guests sat around a bottle on the floor and watched it spin. Eventually it stopped on Aerrow, and Piper. Obviously they knew who each other were, and were both very greatful for the fact that their faces were hidden as they both felt hot with embarrassment.

Aerrow couldn't believe his luck, Piper! He had always had a big crush on her but was always too afraid to tell her how he felt. With a cute grin of satisfaction he stood up and led piper to the closet feeling nervous yet anxious.

As soon as the bottle had stopped Piper flushed heavily. She got to spend seven minutes alone with Aerrow!  
>She loved him as a friend and had always hoped to take it to the next level with him, but he never seemed interested. Regardless she stood up and headed to the closet with her leader right behind her.<p>

They both stood there in silence. Neither knew what to say to each other, which was a first for them.  
>Aerrow couldn't take it any longer so he ended up blurting out "ha wow what are the chances of us two being picked to get off together!...Oh god I didn't mean I meant um you know people expect us to-not that we have to I just meant well um-"<p>

Piper broke of his embarrassing out break with a quick soft peck on the lips. "Aerrow...I...I've always liked you more than a friend" She looked away as she said this, she couldn't help it she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Aerrow could barely believe it. She felt the same way as he did! They could actually be together.  
>"Really? Thanks Piper" He almost wished there was someone else there to smack him for saying something so stupid! What kind of a response was that! He loved her why did he only say thank you? After a couple of seconds of silence of total shock, Aerrow finally went to hold her and confess his love, when suddenly the door swung open.<p>

"OK times up!"

Piper stormed out of the room, and refused to acknowledge Aerrow for the rest of the night. She admitted to herself that she was being childish but she couldn't help it! She was so hurt and she was almost mad at Aerrow for giving her such an awful reply, he didn't even tell her how he felt.

Aerrow had attempted to get her attention a couple of times, but after a while he gave up and sat there and moped for the rest of the game. What else could he do? Besides he figured it would be best to give her some space.

The bottle spun around again. It seemed to go on forever and Dark Ace was getting frustrated with it, he was about to lose his temper with this lousy game until it landed on him. He couldn't believe it, on him! Really? He sat there frozen waiting to see who he would have to go in with. 'Don't be Ravess' he repeated over and over in his mind. The last thing he wanted was to spend seven minutes with her! Or so he thought.

The person it landed on made every Cyclonian sit up and go wide eyed from utter shock.  
>Dark Ace didn't know how to react. Should he get up? Or refuse? Would she be offended if he refused? How could he tell, hes never had to deal with a situation like this with Master Cyclonis before.<p>

Since he wasn't making any signs of getting up to join her. Cyclonis stood up and walked to the closet. Dark Ace almost instinctively followed her as he always does. After the bottle had stopped his mouth hadn't closed. He wasn't sure how to respond to any of this.  
>'Urgh the talons are going to have a field day with this when they find out' He hated to admit it but he was a little embarrassed, especially at the fact that she actually wanted to go with him.<p>

When they first entered, Dark Ace stood with his back to the door. His mind still frozen in shock at what had just happened. Cyclonis was facing him, although he couldn't see her mouth. Her eyes looked kind of playful, like she was enjoying being alone with him.

After what felt like a life time Cyclonis finally spoke. "Well Dark Ace,  
>I can safely say I've never seen you look so uncomfortable before. Whats the matter? Your'e not embarrassed to be in here with me are you?"<p>

Dark Ace straightened up and looked directly at his queen "Of course not master, I'm just not exactly sure how this game works." All the while Dark Ace was trying to hide the fact in his mind that she sounded quite flirty towards him.

"Well we're allowed to do what ever we want to in here, thats the rules." She walked over to him. He felt almost intimated by her, she had never acted this way around him before, he wasn't sure he liked it.

Their bodies now pressed against each other Dark Ace figured this must be a joke or something. "I've always loved your loyalty towards me, Dark Ace. Infact I love everything about you. Your voice, the way you walk...your body" Dark Ace's eyes widened what the hell was happening! "Oh how lucky I am to have such a sexy right hand man"

Panick surged through the Dark Ace causing him to push her off, he walked to the other side of the closet. "I don't understand, Cyclonis what are you talking about? Are you being serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious, I'm always serious." Cyclonis was getting a little frustrated with him. She has been holding in the urge to confess her feelings for so long.  
>And now she was going let it all out. "It amazes me how I've managed to hold in all this frustration, I've wanted to release it for so long now. Now I'm finally going to."<p>

"You have feelings for me? How can you have feelings for me your'e my queen and I'm your servant. I thought that was our relationship!"

"I've always seen you as something more! Its such a delightful torment for me but now I have a chance and an excuse to...unleash it" she exclaimed with a seductive glint in her eye.

She grabbed his wrist and held on it tightly as she dragged him down to the floor.  
>He didn't know what to do it was happening so fast, before he knew it she was kissing him hard, her tongue asking for entrance. Her hands slowly rose from his chest and into his hair. Despite the fact that he was resisting her kiss she was enjoying every minute of it, she was finally getting her way with this sexy man whom she had admired for years.<p>

The Dark Ace however, was not enjoying the situation he had been dropped in. Yes his master wasn't hard to look at but he never thought about having sex with her or worse, having a relationship with her. He felt so uncomfortable, he wasn't in control and he didn't like it.

The last thing Dark Ace wanted was to offend or upset her. She could, after all, make his life a living hell if he angered her. But he couldn't take it anymore, he had to take charge of the situation otherwise she might get the wrong idea, that he was actually willing to do things with her.

It was time to take action, he broke the kiss, pushed her off and stood up. "Thats it! Master I'm sorry but this can't happen. Your'e my queen thats all I'll ever see you as."  
>She stood up and stared at him, with a look on her face as though he had just betrayed her.<p>

"I'm sorry you thought I was giving you an option? Like you said, I am your queen and it is your job to obey me. Basically I'm crazy about you Dark Ace and if your'e not interested well then, your'e going to have one night of hot passion with me. Thats all I want, one whole night alone with you in bed."

"This is crazy! There is no way I can do this with you." With that said the door swung open, and Dark Ace almost shot out of the room before the host could announce 'times up'. Cyclonis followed but a lot slower. She carried her feet heavily, like a girl having a tantrum who didn't get her way.

Dark Ace sat down in the middle of Snipe and Ravess. They both dared to turn their heads towards him, as if hoping to get some kind of response from the man. He was going to have to humour them or they'd never let it go. "Don't ask". Of course he wasn't going to give them gossip, especially Ravess. Besides what else could he have said? "Oh by the way guys watch out for Master Cyclonis shes a queen and is horny as hell at the moment!"

The time of the dance had finally arrived. Everyone was gathered in the hall on Terra Neon.

Aerrow finally approached Piper again, hoping to have a dance with her and make up for before. "Sorry Aerrow, I'd rather not." That was all she said to him. And it was enough for him to get the message. He walked away to get a refreshment, unfortunately when he turned around he had lost Piper and the rest of the Storm Hawks in the crowd.

The Dark Ace's original plan was to stand on the out skirts of the crowd and maybe scope out someone who he could take back with him for a one nighter. Unfortunately after what he'd learnt about Cyclonis, and the way she was no acting around him. He felt it best to head in the crowd and lose her for the rest of the night.

So far his plan was working, as soon as he'd entered the hall he headed straight for the crowd and blended in.

If his plan failed and Cyclonis found him, his last resort was to get to Ravess and grab her and force her to dance. He was higher rank so he could order her to dance with him. He never thought he would prefer to dance with Ravess, but c'mon anything has to be better than dancing with his master who apparantly really wanted to see him naked and would probable spend the night trying to feel him up.

So he kept on the move, all the while watching out for Cyclonis. When suddenly something caught his eye, or more like someone had caught his eye at the buffet table. He had no idea who she was but one thing was for sure she had a nice figure and a pretty sweet ass! He remembered seeing her at the seven minutes game. One thing was for sure, she was the sexiest mummy he'd ever seen! 'Why the hell couldn't it have landed on her?' He thought to himself. He started to make his way to her, she was standing alone looking a little lost. Why not give her some company he thought.

Aerrow felt like he was standing at the buffet table for hours trying to find some recognisable. Then he spotted Piper on the dance floor, he was about to go meet her until he saw her dancing with some other guy. They weren't exactly getting close but it hurt him inside a little.

The next thing he knew someone had approached him. He wasn't sure who it was, but they had a hood to hide their face. As they spoke Aerrow spotted fangs, so this person was supposed to be a vampire. Aerrow couldn't really hear their voice as the music was too loud but they had asked him to dance so he figured they must be a woman. Now he was a little unsure what to do. He had Piper now, sort off, so he didn't really want to dance with just any girl. Not to mention she was tall so she must have been much older than him. He was going to reject her, until he caught a glance of Piper with that other guy. 'Hm why not. Piper's having fun so why shoudln't I? Its not like me and this woman are going to end up in a relationship or anything'. "Um OK sure I'll dance with you." The next thing he knew he was making his way to the middle of the floor with this pretty cool woman, he was a little surprised at how she rushed into the crowd with him though.

Dark Ace reached the young girl, he still had no idea who she was but he was sure as hell interested in her. If he was lucky he may even convince her to go back to Cyclonia with him for the night. As they looked at each other he gave her a sexy smile. Excellent she isn't making any signs of moving away. So he decided to stand with her.

A chill ran down Dark Ace's spine as he spotted Cyclonis. She hadn't seen him yet but she was making her way closer to him. He had to act fast so he asked the girl he was with "Um wanna dance?" There was a bit of panic in his voice, he was a little worried that he'd scared her off from sounding needy or something. The mummy stood there for a moment as if she was having a long debate with herself on what to do. 'Oh for God sake just decide already'. Finally she answered "Um OK sure I'll dance with you." He only just heard her voice over the music 'She must be shy' he figured. With Cyclonis now in plain sight. Dark Ace now filled with dread that his master might spot him. Grabbed the young lady by the arm and rushed to the middle of the dance floor with her.

Despite his early complaints Dark Ace's night had ended pretty well. As he now had his arms wrapped around the waist of a pretty hot girl. Neither of them new any real dance moves so they mainly just swayed from side to side, enjoying each other's company. She was a bit too flat chested for his liking though. 'Hm I wonder how old she is? Oh who gives a damn if I can get her back to my place, all morals will be completly dropped.' The thought of having some bedroom fun with this girl made him smile. He couldn't wait to see her face.

Even though Piper was at the back of his mind since seven minutes in heaven. This woman helped him ease his pain a little. They didn't really talk much but he didn't mind, she was pretty cute especially when she smiled. Aerrow, though he hated to admit it, almost felt like he was developing a crush on her. He didn't really know her but she was fun to be around, even if she liked to touch a lot. He didn't really care he was having fun and thats what mattered.

The longer they were together, the more they developed feelings for each other. Aerrow was hoping to keep in touch with her as a friend. And Dark Ace with every minute wanted to strip her more and more. It was as if they both sensed their similar feelings of attraction as they both began to move in for a kiss.

Their lips were a second away from touching when an announcer called "OK folks its that time of the night! Everyone may now remove their masks, hoods or bandages and reveal their identity!"

Both Aerrow and Dark ace, still standing very close together, raised their hands to their heads and slowly took away their masks of identity. Their pace was almost synchronised as they revealed their faces at the same time.

There they were standing before each other. Two enemies. Two men. As they both looked at their dance partner, it was as though the world around them had frozen. Their jaws slowly dropping in utter horror.

"oh my god" were Aerrow's first words.

Dark Ace slowly followed with "What...the...fucking...hell?"

Finally letting the shock sink in and realising that their bodies were still touching, especially in the lower deparment. Both men finally reacted. Not caring if they made a scene, Aerrow quickly stepped back as far as he could from the older man without bumping into anyone else. Dark Ace helped him by grabbing his shoulders and driving Aerrow away from him.

They began yelling rambles of hysteria which went along the lines of "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SKY KNIGHT!" and "WHY DID YOU ASK TO DANCE WITH ME!" and "Oh god you were touching me" and "Oh fuck I was touching you."

"OK Dark Ace explain yourself. Why why why? Why the hell did you ask to dance with me?"

"OK if I knew who you were do you honestly think I wouldv'e went near you and danced with you and, and ...touched you"

"Oh god how did this happen"

"Hey wait a minute, me mistaking you for a petite girl is understandable. But how the fuck could you have mistook me for a woman! Unless you go a different way or something"

"What of course I don't and I don't know the music is loud so I couldn't really here but I thought you knew I was a guy so I thought you were a girl!"

"Oh my god Aerrow I don't even have breasts. How many female adults have you seen with absolutely no boobs at all?"

"I don't know I don't think about women that way." Aerrow wrapped his arms around his own body like a sheild "clearly you do"

"OK OK lets just never EVER speak of this...sick...event again. Agreed?"

"Oh god yes"

Well there it is I hope you enjoyed my little Halloween present to you ;)  
>please review or Dark Ace will come to your house and rape you.<p>

Btw sorry for not explaining the Storm Hawks costumes more. I didn't have a lot of time to write this and I'm more of a cyclonian fan so I chose to describe theirs more xxx


End file.
